


The way you look tonight

by bakabunni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Living Together, M/M, More Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakabunni/pseuds/bakabunni





	The way you look tonight

Draco began to stir into consciousness upon hearing some noises. It is still dark out, the moon lighting up the room through the window above the bed. He dragged his hand across the other side of the bed to find it cold and empty. Opening his eyes he noticed the door to the bedroom open and the light decending downstairs was on.  
Turning onto his back, he laid still listening to the clatter from the first floor.  
Once he became conscious enough he lifted himself up an slid on his slippers. Then pulled his wand from the nightstand and waved it revealing the time which was 3:43. He descended the stairs and stopped into the the entrance of the kitchen to see exactly what he expected. Harry was standing hunched over peering into a cabinet, clearly looking for a pan. A bowl filled with batter sat on the counter, along with a half dozen ingredients. Harry pulled out a cupcake tin and set in on the counter. Draco stayed quiet and appreciated the sight before him. Harry was dressed in his over large tshirt and flannel pajama bottoms that he always wears and now Draco finds so comforting despite judging Harry for them when they first started dating. There was a smudge of flour on his brow and something warm settled in the pit of dracos stomach at the sight. His hair looked like it always did, a dark mess of surprisingly soft curls that can never be tamed.  
After watching harry bake for a few minutes he spoke. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Harry lifted his head with a startled expression on his face. It quickly changed into a small smile before he said, " I didn't hear you come down. Did i wake you?" Harry turned from Draco and picked up the bowl, using the spatula to stir its contents. "No, just needed to use the bathroom." Draco lied while stepping into the kitchen. Harry's commotion did wake him but he knew that it would do nothing but make him feel guilty. Also Draco took Harry ignoring the question as the answer that he didn't want to discuss his nightmares. This happened every once in awhile. Harry would wake up in the night tortured by the memories of the war unable to go back to sleep. After trying different things he found that baking helped him keep his mind off of things, and relaxed him when he felt uptight. Harry never wanted to talk about them but Draco usually asked so he knew that he would always be there to listen if he harry needed.  
"Cupcakes?"  
"Yup, red velvet just for you" Harry looked over his shoulder to smile at him, then turned back to his whipping. Draco stepped forward and slid his arms around harry's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder and tried taking in his scent but ended up getting the smell of cake batter. "Whats gotten into you? Can't go back to sleep?" Harry's voice is warm and fond, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
"You're gone all the time. I was already asleep when you came back from work."  
Harry twisted around in Draco's arms to face him. "i've missed you too." Arms found their way around Draco and grasped lightly at his grey silk pajamas. Draco could feel hot breathe on his neck as harry rested his head on his shoulder. They rested like that for awhile, Draco occasionally brushing his fingers over the warm skin he feels through the layer of tshirt. Draco pulls his wand from his pocket, pointing it at the muggle radio sitting on the corner of the counter. It spurred to life and started playing a slow song that he didn't know. Draco felt a little huff of laughter against his skin, which sent shivers down his body, but Harry didn't say anything more. The music playing in the background wasn't on the forefront of either of their minds.  
"Yes, you're lovely with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me but to love you  
And the way you look tonight"  
Slowly the pair started to softly sway to the tune, not bothering to change their position. Harry felt Draco's slippers on his bare feet, then attempted to pull Draco closer to himself despite their bodies being flush against each other. Nothing was on their minds, just a calm warm bliss feeling encompassing their bodies as their swayed together in their kitchen, surrounded by the mess caused by harry's demons that come out at night. If staying up in the middle of the night was how Draco was going to get time with Harry during the work week then he'd stay up as long as harry did. Though in this moment Harry pulls back a little, rising to put his hand on draco's face and plants a small tender kiss on his lips followed by a soft whisper, "Thank you for staying up with me."  
Draco responded by tilting harry's head down and kissed his forehead. "Think you can get some sleep now?"  
"Probably, but i'm gonna finish these first. You don't have to wait up" At this Draco hauled himself up onto a clean spot of the counter, and looked at harry. He smiled while he poured the batter into the cupcake tins. Draco leaned over and brushed off the flour from Harrys face as the song continued on.  
"Lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you just the way you look tonight  
Just the way you look tonight"  
Draco kicked his legs hanging from the counter then turned to teasing Harry, and fell into a comfortable routine, no longer paying attention to the words they felt as it droned on from the radio.  
"Lovely... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'cause I love you... Just the way you look tonight."


End file.
